wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kabocha
THIS CHARACTER BELONGS TO XX DREAMDANCER XX!! Do not edit without her permission!! Appearance Kabocha is quite large for his age and tribe, having a slender yet muscular body and dull talons. His scales always mirror a deep orange shade, complete with lighter yellow bursts of Cinco de Mayo themed art and symbols. Flowers are the most common tattoos that cascade over his body, with tiny dragon and scavenger skulls tying for a close second. His eyes are a deep amber shade, and he is missing his two long RainWing fangs. Kabocha also wears a bone mask that he carved with his own talons everywhere he goes. No one has ever seen him without it since the incident, but many suspect that the venom damage that crippled his jaw ruined his face and closed up one of his nostrils as well. ' Personality' Before he discovered the ancient harmonica that destroyed his life, Kabocha was a very outgoing and peaceful dragon. Although quiet, Kabocha would do anything for his friends and families, and he loved playing hide and seek with other dragonets. After the incident, however, Kabocha became overrun with the thousands of personalities from the dragons trapped in the instrument, driving him to insanity. One day, he could be as murderous as the Darkstalker, the next, as peaceful as a dove. It all depends on what soul is holding their wrath over him. History ''' '''Kabocha was hatched along the outskirts of the Rainforest Kingdom under two full moons one night in late autumn. Nothing significant happened however until his third hatching, when he stumbled upon his mother, crying, alone in the dark. She seemed to have an eerie whitish glow around her, and as the young dragonet emerged from behind a tree, she whispered to him that she would always love him, no matter what he became. Then, she simply vanished, leaving nothing behind but a small wooden harmonica made of elm that shook as he approached. Kabocha, or as he would later be called "Taboo," curiously picked it up and set it on his lips. That's when the thousand of voices erupted inside of him, causing him to tumble to the ground. The thousands of dead souls clawed their way into his mind, offering ideas and plans, grudges that Kabocha couldn't even explain. It completely altered his once loving personality, and contradicted it with many belonging to the other souls trapped inside of the instrument. Kabocha never returned to his rainforest home. Instead, he stayed on the outskirts of the kingdom, growing more insane every minute. He was left alone to dapple with the many voices inside of him, until he eventually let one, the soul of Terror the NightWing take over. For the next three years, Kabocha with the mind of Terror played his harmonica at the dead of night, luring innocent wanderers into his territory and murder them with a single blow. Only once did his method fail, when he met a one year old female RainWing by the name of Lotus. She attacked him, spraying venom onto his once devilishly handsome snout. Almost immediately, the right side of his face melted, somehow leaving his amber eye in tact. The side of his mouth was partly closed, causing him to talk with a muffled lisp, and it completely shattered his nostril, making him a heavy and raspy breather. ''' '''Now, Kabocha is less murderous, although he does the occasional murder from time to time. He became known as Taboo over the ages. His story is used from time to time to keep dragonets in line, and often you will hear a frustrated parent mutter to their children, "Hush, or the dreaded Taboo will come for you." Younglings will also often tell ghost stories involving Kabocha, including the haunted harmonica. This is a major WIP XD Some say the bitter isolation that he suffered through for the first four years of his life caused him to become insane, while others argue it was the spirits contained in the harmonica raking havoc on his soul. Whatever the case, the RainWing no longer shared anything with his bubbly tribe. The Haunted Harmonica The haunted harmonica is an animus enchanted object that has been around for centuries, collecting the souls of dragons who are either murdered or possessed by its magical sound. Once touched by its chosen user, the souls captured inside of its wooden frame hold power over the dragon, providing them with split personalities, thoughts, and emotions. ''' '''The harmonica is made of elm wood, and has many carvings embedded into its surface. Although hundreds of years old, the instrument shows no aging, and cannot be destroyed by natural elements. Only the coldest frost breath of an IceWing can penetrate its surface. '' Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Males Category:Content (Xx Dreamdancer xX)